wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Archavon the Stone Watcher
| affiliation = | faction = Combat | occupation = |status = Killable | location = Vault of Archavon | instance = Vault of Archavon }} Archavon the Stone Watcher is a raid boss in the Vault of Archavon. Tactics Archavon the Stone Watcher is a quick raid encounter (like Onyxia or Magtheridon) in Lake Wintergrasp, but only available when your faction controls the area. This encounter with Archavon is a DPS race with only a few mechanics to watch out for: * Every so often he will start shooting rock spikes at a random raid member. This person cannot avoid the damage (around 7k). However, they can damage other people around that person. Just make sure you aren't unnecessarily damaging others or getting damaged by moving away. * He will also randomly jump/charge towards a random raid member and leave a white cloud on the floor which will do ~2k nature damage per tick if you are standing in it. After he spawns the cloud he will stand still for a couple seconds then run back towards the main tank. * The offtank comes into play when Archavon stomps and stuns all raid members followed by the emote "Archavon the Stone Watcher lunges for " Whoever is mentioned in that emote (typically the main tank) will get 'eaten' and the offtank must taunt and tank him for a phase until they are eaten and continue the rotation. Rogues need to cast Tricks of the Trade and Hunters need to cast Misdirection on the tank for the next phase, otherwise Archavon will run loose from the aggro wipe and start knocking out DPS or healers. It is common for players who have just recently won the Wintergrasp game to go straight down into Archavon's vault for an attempt. Do your research on whomever you PUG and make sure they have a high sustained DPS. Archavon is on a hard enrage timer (5 minutes) that will boost his damage 8-fold and immediately wipe out the raid if he is not killed quickly enough. It may seem harsh, but for the 25-man in particular, be sure to use the WoW Armory to check the stats of any damage dealers you recruit. Many raids concentrate on finding tanks with very high health and healers with 20k mana, but for this fight, the damage is far more important. As a rule of thumb, make sure all the raid memebrs have 15k health (buffed) and all caster DPS has at least 16k mana. These are good indicators of a players gear, and the better the gear the better the damage per second. * On normal difficulty, with Archavon's health at 2,300,900 HP, the raid as a whole needs to output more than 7670 DPS. As a good rule-of-thumb, with two tanks and two healers, the tanks should never go below 550 DPS and the remaining six members should stay above 1100 DPS. * Effective tanking requires a swap in aggro following the Stomp ability where he picks up the primary target for several seconds and then throws them accross the room. This can be handled in a number of ways, though taunts are required as being picked up removes all aggro from that target. An alternative to the two tank method is to have a highly survivable dps grab the boss with a taunt and live through the several seconds until the tank taunts the boss back. A lesser strain on the healers can be achieved with taunting before the stomp is cast and thus being picked up instead of the the tank, though the 0.6 second cast time on the ability makes this very challenging. * On heroic difficulty, with Archavon's health at 9,970,700 HP, the raid as a whole needs to output more than 33,236 DPS. As a good rule-of-thumb, with two tanks and five healers, the tanks should stay above 850 DPS and the remaining eighteen members should stay above 1700 DPS. Loot On Normal (10 man), he drops two items, which can be a hand, leg or chest T7 (10) set piece for any class (the item itself, not the token) or the new Hateful Gladiator's Season 5 assortments. As with normal (10-man), heroic (25-man) loot consists of a random selection of four Tier 7 (25) or Deadly Gladiator's Season 5 items; hand, leg or chest. Additionally, he has a chance to drop or . Videos External links Category:Bosses Category:Vault of Archavon mobs Category:Stone watchers